There are various applications that process audio data. Telephony systems can analyze early media or pre-call audio of outbound calls to detect carrier messages and accurately disposition call attempts. Telephony systems can analyze call audio to determine if a phone call is answered by a human or by an answering machine. Telephony systems can analyze call audio from remote IVR systems to match IVR prompts and allow automated traversal of IVR menus. Smart phone based applications may use their microphones to digitize audio sounds. Cable set top boxes may analyze audio portions of television signals to detect content such as commercials and programming. Internet devices and routers can intercept audio streams, look for certain messages, and detect the match of automated messages. These various applications process audio data, and report the results of the processing.